Talk:Mutacrat
I have now set the record for the highest number of Xenos created on this site. Ha! Supahbadmarine 19:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) If the Adeptus Mechanicus were to find themselves with these folks, it is far more likely the Adepts would incorporate them into the Adeptus Mechanicus as a servant-race than mold them into a space-faring race. That is, if they did not simply call in the Imperial Guard or Astartes to cleanse the world. The article is not exactly canon-hostile, but nor is it canon-friendly. Suggestions: Explain how it is that the Adeptus Mechanicus has kept other Imperial forces from wiping them out. If they have no psychic potential, explain how it is they are capable of transiting space to reach other worlds. Jochannon 20:00, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for pointing these things out. I have already accounted for these things and they will be explained when I write the History and Technology sections. Supahbadmarine 20:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, looking forward to it. Jochannon 22:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I am too. After all these guys are going to be involved in a campaign I am planning that will be called the Xeno War of the Morinta sector. Though how long it will be till I make it is uncertain. Supahbadmarine 22:52, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Supah, we must begin to make a notable war and/or battle beetween the Mutacrat and the Hedoth soon. TardirProductions 22:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. How about both races are looking to raid a Necron Tomb World and get in each others way. they then begin hostilities with each other. Realizing that they have found a species with equally valuable tech, the two turn on each other. This sparks a massive campaign and the first contact between the two Species. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 23:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, and i think it would be awesome if we included the Imperial Guard, maybe it was an Imperial System, and then it began a campaign similar to the Kaurava Conflict. TardirProductions 23:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. We could call it the War of Steel and Oil. Naturally as a reference to the two Species heavy use of machines. Supahbadmarine 23:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. We could also include the Orks, maybe they were searching for resources, and Chaos, looking for Recruits and Resources, and the Space Marines, for the same reasons as Chaos, and the Eldar, to stop Chaos and the Necrons, and maybe the Tau and Korpiklaani, for colonization. TardirProductions 23:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I think we are getting a litle ahead of our selves. I think the Imperium should get invovled because they noticed two races going at it, and decided to take advantage and wipe all the Xeno scum out. I think that the Eldar would get involved due to the Necrons. The other forces however would need better reasons to take part. Remember, this war is about the Hedoth and Mutacrat primarily. Supahbadmarine 23:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. I suggest a Fanon Chapter, an Imperial Regiment, A Canon Eldar Craftworld, a Fanon Tombworld(Of course), maybe the Nutaron VI Tombworld, as i haven't used them for anything yet. TardirProductions 23:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) So, who shall we make the ultimate winner of the war? Supahbadmarine 23:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ask the other users? That would be the best solution so that it dosen't become unfair for anyone. TardirProductions 23:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. Supahbadmarine 23:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) We should make a journal about it. I suggest that both of us do it, so that we get as many opinions as possible. TardirProductions 23:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean a Blog? Supahbadmarine 23:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I just did. God, DeviantART is going to my head. TardirProductions 23:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Space Marines all the way. For the Emperor. Primarch11 23:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, i knew that Space Marines weren't just my favorite. TardirProductions 23:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I hope that my addtion to the History section has answered some of your questions Jochannon. They are not part of the Adeptus Mechanicus or the Imperium, they simply revere the Machine God like the AM. Supahbadmarine 20:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Could i add the War of Steel and Oil to the History section? TardirProductions 13:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Supahbadmarine 16:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Since you've been revamping the article I took the liberty to spell check your work. If you want I could also change parts to be more grammatically correct. A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Cal. I would appreciate that. Supahbadmarine 19:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll try and do it tomorrow afternoon (GMT) cause right now I have a lot of art work to edit on Photoshop. D: A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:39, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Man, I am glad that I have gotten so much done with these guys. I can't wait to start creating the Robot troops that make up their military. Supahbadmarine 20:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Fantastic... An original piece of work that isnt super-powered and is relatively canon-friendly (which is hard to do with original xeno races) They make my Margos Empire proud... well done --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 11:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I am happy to hear you say that. Supahbadmarine 11:49, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Robots Sorry, I meant to suggest this a long time ago, then forgot about it: if you haven't already, I suggest you take a look at the Adeptus Mechanicus robots; http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Legio_Cybernetica it might be helpful. Jochannon 12:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I have actually looked at the Legio Cybernetica previously. Supahbadmarine 14:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) As the Mutacrat are enemies of Chaos and given Syrath is the daemonic patron of the Vralgazi could the Mutacrat be enemies of Syrath the Immortal and his followers. You would only have to briefly mention them on the page. It would also mean I could add them to the expanding Enemies section on the Syrath's Warriors page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 14:26, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course. In fact how about I make one of their empires be in close proximity to Syrath's stomping grounds. Conflict between the two would be unavoidable in that case. What do you think? Supahbadmarine 14:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Great idea Supah. On a related note, can I add an 'Of' quote to the Vralgazi page, spoken by Syrath of course. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Supahbadmarine 15:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I've added the quotes. Now I just need to add to the Enemies section of Syrath's Warriors. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I like the subspace drive. I had planned on using one for the Xai'athi, but "node" sounded better to me. I be sure to take your advice. But one thing remains. I've been told that warp storms affect ships even in real space. Is that true? Vivaporius 17:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Warp Storms will affect Ships in Real Space as their is a chance the the ships can be sucked through into the Warp (as the storms are weak spots between Warp and Real Space). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 18:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ouch. Sounds painful. Vivaporius 18:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) That is not quite acurate Cal. Warp Storms are exactly like they sound, storms within the Warp. They make it nearly impossible to use Warp Drive or communicate with Astropaths, but they do not typically cause too much destruction in Real-Space. Though ones with extrme amounts of force can sometimes break into reality, like the one that destroyed Caliban. I think what you are thinking about are Warp Rifts. Supahbadmarine 19:08, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You sure Supahbad? I truely hope you both are correct, and that what Cal's reffering to are in fact Warp Rifts. EDIT: I found this on Lexicanum. A Warp rift is a weakening of the barrier between real space and the immaterial, allowing creatures of the Warp to enter the material universe. Sometimes Warp rifts occur randomly, other times the Chaos Gods or mortals manufacture them. Some last mere moments, others for days, years, or even centuries. They can take many forms, often a seething whirlpool of raw magic, other times they may show a glimpse into the realm of Chaos, they have also appeared as gates of green fire, clouds of impenetrable shadow, boiling lakes of pus, and other terrifying visions driving mortals mad. Examples that can induce a Warp rift include unpredictable movements of the Warp causing a break into real space, daemon possession of a mortal, deliberate rituals of daemon summoning, a focus of suffering and death from a great war, chance circumstances such as a Warp drive implosion, or most insidiously through the mind of an unprotected psychic creature. Vivaporius 20:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) On the same page it describes Warp Storms. It is not impossible for them to effect the material universe, but if all of them did then it would be impossible for people to live. Supahbadmarine 20:06, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay then, I hope your correct. Vivaporius 22:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Time to test my custom signature! May eos bellatores, qui virtutem dedit requiem in pace vitam pro Imperator! 01:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. That signature was rubish. Supahbadmarine 01:59, August 27, 2011 (UTC)